


Dem Legs

by Live



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crushes, Identity Reveal, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Silly, Slight Divergence of Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live/pseuds/Live
Summary: Shinichi thought he knew those legs when he was trying to determine whether Ran was KID or not. He did know those legs, but they weren't attached to the right childhood friend. Kaito had a lot of explaining to do…
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 230





	Dem Legs

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Tennants_midnight_wolf for the beta <3

"Ah. So, you're a worse pervert than I thought," Haibara hums, the smirk not leaving her lips since Shinichi explained how he had figured out Kaitou KID's identity.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Shinichi says. "He'll be out of school in a second, so get it out of your system now."

"Ah, I don't think I'll ever be able to get it out of my system," Haibara laughs. "The moonlight thief stumps the great detective, because Shinichi Kudo perved on both of his childhood friends."

"It's not stumped if I figured out his identity," Shinichi argues, but its half-hearted. This was the one case where KID had slipped past Shinichi while disguised and it was for such a stupid reason!

Luna Memoria had been the target (well, not actually. As always KID was just playing around and helping someone else with a lock they couldn't undo). It was obvious he was playing around as well, because Shinichi had felt KID's ominous stare throughout the day meaning… he was probably going to disguise as someone close to him. He wasn't the only one who felt it as well, so Shinichi was sure KID was just messing around.

(Annoying.)

In the end they had all ended up in a section of the library looking for a code hidden in one of the thousands of books in that section. Everyone had looked suspicious. Kogoro who had been coughing profoundly throughout the day had suddenly stopped, Subaru who had claimed he wasn't going to be joining them had turned up, Sonoko was a massive fan of KID and went out of her way to help him, the plasters on Agasa's fingers had changed and-

Honestly, Shinichi had dismissed Ran as being suspicious pretty early on. As Haibara had teased, Shinichi 'perved' on her. She had been wearing a pretty short skirt that day and Shinichi knew those legs. He knew them. He knows for a fact that he had admired and stared at those legs over the years which meant they couldn't have belonged to KID. They couldn't have.

"Pervert," Haibara had said when she noticed where he had been staring.

"I'm just trying to figure out who KID is," Shinichi had whined, but that just had Haibara sending him a pitying look.

"So depraved you'd even look at a criminal with those disgusting eyes," Haibara said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a depraved pervert," Shinichi had agreed, not really meaning it, only…

_Apparently_ , he _was_ a depraved pervert. KID had been disguised as Ran. Shinichi had stared at KID's legs, told himself he knew those legs and moved on. He had been so sure Ran wasn't KID that he had let the thief sneak away easily. Where Shinichi didn't always win against KID, he always prided himself in being able to uncover his disguises (even if he sometimes kept it to himself), but now…

KID had managed to outwit him.

He was not impressed.

He had spent days agonising over it with commentary from both Haibara and Ran about the incident. Ran had been offended that no one realised she had been missing ("even you Conan?" She had questioned heartbroken; Shinichi had never not succeeded at figuring out who KID was before even when the disguise was perfect). Haibara was smug over the fact Shinichi had admired KID's figure ("I know he can sometimes have a girlish figure, but he moved you that much huh?"). It was irritating, but what was more annoying was the fact that…

Shinichi is sure he knows those legs. Sure, KID was great at disguises, but even he couldn't replicate leg tissue without it looking weird. Ran's legs were well muscled, but more slender than a man's-

Those were not the legs he had been staring at.

Sure, there was a smoothness to them and a slenderness that seemed feminine, but the muscles… those barely covered thighs did not belong to a woman. Those barely covered thighs did not belong to someone who did Karate. Those barely covered thighs spoke of training and athletic skills, but not in the same way Ran's did. They were thighs Shinichi had stared at before (constantly caught himself staring at before quickly looking away embarrassed). He already had a crush on Ran, he didn't need a second crush! Only… Shinichi does have a crush on a person other than Ran. A crush he likes to keep to himself. Kaito Kuroba.

The two of them had been introduced to each other from a young age, their parents being friends, and Shinichi surprisingly enjoyed the company of the magician in training. They only got to meet up every now and again and they mainly just texted each other, but he enjoyed Kaito's presence. The magician was smart and well read (and had no complaints about Shinichi talking about Holmes for hours). The magician could actually give Shinichi a challenge on the football field (many 1v1 matches had left them both an exhausted sweating mess). The magician's tricks were fun to try and solve (Kaito was talented with his fingers and more often than not left Shinichi stumped). Shinichi's crush had started when they were 14.

He was fairly sure he was in love with Ran, so the sudden shyness when it came to Kaito had been… unexpected. Suddenly he was talking about Holmes a little too much to cover for his embarrassment, his eyes studied Kaito's tricks a little too intensely; a friendly football match had Shinichi tripping over his feet when he stared at Kaito's short clad legs for too long. It was an awkward crush Shinichi had planned on ignoring (he had Ran), but…

Well apparently, Kaito was KID for _some_ reason and had unwittingly tricked Shinichi using his unspoken crush.

(Not that Kaito knew Shinichi had a crush on him. Everyone was so sure Shinichi and Ran would get married one day that no one suspected the feelings Shinichi had for Kaito.)

And honestly… the more Shinichi thought about it the more it made sense. It wasn't the fact that Kaito and KID were both talented magicians (if that were the case many people would look suspicious). It wasn't the fact that both Kaito and KID were smart (again so many people would look suspicious if that were the case). No, it was the text messages Kaito and Shinichi shared that had seemed suspicious. Their usual late-night messages had dwindled to an almost stop when KID had become active again (Kaito not having the time when he was seemingly busy stealing at night). The questions of when they would next meet up had stopped around the time KID had figured out Conan was Shinichi (and Shinichi had felt so bad at the time, like his constant dismissals had made him lose a friend when apparently said friend had just discovered his identity and why he couldn't hang out). Now more pressingly… those legs.

Kaito had long, strong legs that looked absolutely gorgeous in shorts… and apparently skirts. That… was not a visual Shinichi needed. Kaito in a skirt…

"You're thinking perverted things again aren't you, Pervert?" Haibara teases. Bringing Shinichi back to the present day. The two of them waiting outside of Ekoda high school. Kaito's high school.

"Whatever," Shinichi shoves his hands in his pockets and looks away. No answer he could give here would please Haibara (not to mention it would be a lie).

"You know he may be your childhood friend, but he's still KID," Haibara comments. "For all KID is our kind-hearted thief, he's still a wanted criminal."

"I know that," Shinichi narrows his eyes. He knows KID is a wanted criminal, he had been chasing him for quite some time.

"You sometimes don't act like it. You've always treated KID and his heists like they're your playground," Haibara informs. "I believe you're going to act less like the detective you praise yourself as, now that you know he's your childhood friend."

"What are you talking about?" Shinichi snorts. "Knowing Kaito is KID is just making me more motivated to catch him. After all I thought I could trust that idiot not to get himself in trouble."

And a friend in trouble is always a big motivation for Shinichi. Even more so when he has feelings for said friend.

"That's not the way a detective should be dealing with criminals," Haibara smirks. "Then again KID isn't the only kind-hearted person here is he, Shinichi?"

"KID's hardly a criminal," Shinichi complains and… yeah… Shinichi's probably a bit soft hearted with certain 'criminals', but… he can't imagine Kaito's doing this for a bad reason. He hadn't really thought KID had been doing this with a bad motive anyway but knowing it's Kaito… Kaito was too smart to get messed up in something ridiculous, meaning… there had to be a reason he was doing this. There had to be a good reason.

The students of Ekoda high school start leaving and Shinichi straightens up, watching with eager eyes. He needs to spot Kaito before Kaito spots him. If Kaito sees him he's bound to be suspicious, was there another reason, other than capture, for Conan the 'KID Killer' to be here? For that matter students are starting to stare at Shinichi and Haibara, but that's to be expected. Neither of them had turned up here before and for all appearances two children are waiting for a high schooler, people were either cooing over them waiting for an older sibling or questioning who they could possibly be waiting for.

Shinichi finds Kaito easily. It's not hard, his eyes instinctively seeking out the teen with messy hair and an air of mischief.

"I take it you've spotted him," Haibara comments, but Shinichi ignores her. Barely repressing his smirk as he starts running forward.

"Kaito-nii-chan!" He yells loudly, effectively trapping Kaito with this many eyes around. Kaito wouldn't abandon a child, even one he didn't know, so one he apparently did know? He was trapped.

The way he startles and looks up almost makes Shinichi slip out of his innocent persona. When he wraps his arms around Kaito's waist and grins up at him he almost laughs at the way colour drains from Kaito's face. Surely his childhood friend hadn't thought Shinichi would remain ignorant to Kaito being KID.

"Eh? Kaito knows Conan-kun?" A girl with messy hair says beside Kaito. Shinichi's sure she must be Aoko, Kaito's other childhood friend.

"Never met him in my life," Kaito lies, gently prying Shinichi's hands off of him. "Are you sure you've got the right person, kid?"

"Yup!" Shinichi gives the largest smile he could manage. "Shinichi-nii-chan said he texted you!"

Shinichi had texted Kaito earlier that morning. Claiming he had a surprise in mind for Kaito, throughout the school day Kaito had spent his time guessing what it could be. Not one guess had come even close to the truth.

"He did… he said he had a surprise…" If Kaito was any less of a person he'd be fleeing right now. It was obvious. Kaito knew Conan and Shinichi were the same person, so he could only assume either Shinichi had found out his identity or Shinichi genuinely wanted to give him a surprise but unable to deliver it himself had arrived as Conan. Where the latter was possible, not even Shinichi would bank on that hopeful outcome. "I guess you're the surprise?"

"Shinichi-nii-chan said you'd treat us to dinner!" Shinichi says, like the idea of eating dinner with Kaito was the most exciting idea in the world.

"Ah, I guess I don't have to make you dinner tonight then, Kaito," Aoko says before Kaito can figure out a way out of this situation. "You don't want to let _Shinichi_ down after all, right?"

The last part is said so teasingly that Shinichi wants to question what she means.

(There's no way _both_ of his crushes could reciprocate his feelings. There's no way he'd find out both of their real feelings when he had been de-aged as Conan. What was he meant to do if Ran _and_ Kaito like him? This was so much easier when he only fancied one of his childhood friends!)

“Right…” Kaito says before Shinichi can question Aoko. “I’ll go do that then, but Shinichi _owes_ me. What kind of surprise is buying dinner for someone you don’t know?”

Shinichi shrugs, lips stretched into an impossible smile. "Shinichi-nii-chan's plan did surprise you though, right?"

Kaito mutters something that sounds potentially insulting before speaking louder. "Who is 'us' anyway? I only see one pipsqueak here."

Shinichi grabs Kaito's hand, insistently tugging Kaito forward. "My friend Haibara came with me! She's super excited to meet Shinichi-nii-chan's friend! Follow me!"

"Yeah. Yeah. See you tomorrow Aoko," he calls after his friend before obeying Shinichi and following him. There's probably not a shred of doubt about where this is heading. Especially when he sees Haibara casually waiting for them, grinning.

"Ah, so you've caught our kind-hearted thief," she says calmly, probably enjoying tormenting Kaito. Sadist that she is.

Kaito for his part doesn't even flinch at the words or express anything but amusement. Shinichi knows Kaito, knows that kind of expression means he's hiding something. Kaito lovingly calls it his Poker face and where it does hide his emotions well, it also makes it obvious he's trying to hide something. The thing is… they all know what he's trying to hide here.

"Thief, neh? You accusing me of being KID as well?" Kaito asks, Shinichi had expected tact or playful diversions, he expected having to drag Kaito into this conversation; he hadn't expected Kaito to just bring up the topic.

"Are there others who have accused you of being KID?" Haibara asks, pleasantly.

"Haku-bas- ah… I guess I shouldn't swear in front of kids," Kaito says and Shinichi has the distinct impression Kaito's only saying that to annoy him. "The ever so annoying Hakuba accuses me of being KID whenever he's in the country. He's even handcuffed me to himself through KID-sama’s heists a couple of times."

Of course he calls himself KID-sama. He even put the right amount of awe in his words. Typical.

“Surely there should be some kind of basis for him to accuse you?” Haibara questions.

“Yeah, I’ve met Hakuba-nii-chan before. He’s a good detective,” then, because Shinichi can’t help himself, he adds. “Anyone who likes Holmes couldn’t be a bad person!”

It’s an untrue statement of course, where Shinichi would like to say every Holmes fan is an upstanding citizen, he has literally met murderers who are massive fans of Holmes. The statement is made to elicit a response from Kaito, trying to crack through that impenetrable Poker face. It almost works. Kaito looks like he’s either repressing laughter or words, but the reaction is suppressed in under a second. Quick enough it makes one question if they had truly seen anything.

“Ah, a Holmes fan like your Shinichi-nii-chan, eh?” Kaito asks.

“Of course! Holmes is the world’s greatest detective!” Shinichi chimes in happily, he doesn’t even need to act the over eager child for that comment. Holmes always makes him smile uncontrollably.

“Well, I’m not sure I’d say the _greatest_ detective,” Kaito says, but before Shinichi can get offended he produces two roses out of ‘thin air’ (one had been hidden up his sleeve, while the other had been hidden near his heart). “As for the incredibly annoying Hakuba, I guess my magic tricks are just too good?”

The roses of course are handed to Shinichi and Haibara (and Shinichi is totally not questioning whether he’d rather put it in a vase or press it into a bookmark and Haibara is totally not giving him sly looks that imply he’s ‘love struck’). With the roses handed to Kaito’s ‘captive’ audience he leads them to a restaurant of their choice (it was a foolish decision; Haibara instantly chooses the most expensive place in Ekoda, but Kaito keeps to his word and treats them).

Not once through their conversation does Kaito give up the fact he’s KID. Going out of his way to act the lovable goof he always likes to act as, even goes as far as texting Shinichi his complaints throughout the meal (as though he doesn’t know for a fact Shinichi is sitting at the table with him). Shinichi doesn’t get a confession from Kaito, but Kaito also doesn’t get an answer of how Shinichi had discovered the connection between Kaito and KID (and it was going to stay that way; he would never be allowed to live it down if Kaito knew). With neither of them getting the answer they wanted, well…

It does make a nice excuse to continue to meet up outside of heists and it’s… nice just meeting up with a childhood friend who actually knows his situation (even if he wasn’t verbally acknowledging it yet). Of course, Shinichi knows it won’t last (he’s not letting Kaito escape an explanation, even if Shinichi had to investigate it himself), but for now… for now it’s nice. The future will bring what it needs to bring, but for now… Shinichi’s just going to relax with Kaito like he used to with no expectations (even though the expectations will eventually come forward; even though they won’t be allowed to rest forever).

It’s nice.

**Author's Note:**

> When reading the Luna Memoria heist I thought it would be hilarious is KID was actually Ran, seeing as Shinichi was admiring her legs throughout the heist, so I just HAD to write it myself XD Also I made them childhood friends so an identity reveal could come from this (just imagining how stumped Kaito is when Shinichi turns up at his school and trying to fruitlessly figure out what gave him away is ALSO hilarious XD). I really need to make a proper long fic for KaiShin with the two of them as childhood friends! It just feels like it'd be so much fun!!!!!
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading!!! Hope you enjoyed and got a laugh out of it (I still can't stop grinning after re-reading this story numerous times for editing, so it has to be mildly amusing to others, right? XD)
> 
> Until next time. See ya when I see ya x


End file.
